


Ghosts that we knew

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the British government is going to make her change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts that we knew

Title: Ghosts that we knew  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes  
Word Count: 587  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: mentions of character death  
Summary: Not even the British government is going to make her change her mind.

“Turn him over, Ms. Hooper.”

Molly straightened herself up and tried not to show how frightened she was. No one was going to threaten her in her own morgue, not even Sherlock’s scary older brother. “No. I am not going to let you have his body. I have signed documents entrusting me to deal with the remains as I see fit, and that doesn’t include handing him over to you for whatever it is you’re planning on doing with it.”

She was actually rather proud of herself for keeping her voice from shaking, though her hand tightened around the section of lab coat she was currently clutching. A series of emotions went across Mycroft’s face, including one that sent a chill down her spine. Considering the lack of emotion he generally showed, unless it was that fake smile he’d given her a few times in the past (and she was fairly certain he didn’t realize quite how fake it looked. Even Sherlock’s fake smiles were friendlier.), seeing all of those in a matter of seconds was almost enough for her to want to take a step backward. Molly stood her ground though.

“This is a game you really don’t want to play with me, Ms. Hooper.” Mycroft’s fingers were curled around the handle of his umbrella so tightly they were bone white. “I’m only going to ask you nicely, one more time, for you to turn over the body of Jim Moriarty.”

“I said no.” Now she could feel herself getting angry. “Sherlock told me what he’d done, told me all about those horrible crimes he committed.” At the mention of Sherlock’s name, all the color drained from Mycroft’s face. Molly almost felt horrible, but her anger was taking precedent over everything else. “He might not have been the Jim I knew, but I still made him a promise, and I made sure it was all perfectly legal. Now, are you going to leave or do I have to get security?”

Mycroft closed his eyes. Molly could see his body shaking slightly. A horrifying thought suddenly occurred to her and she mentally cursed Sherlock with every fiber of her being. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room to where he was standing. She reached her hand out slowly and gently set it on his shoulder. Mycroft’s eyes popped open and for a very brief moment, she could see the person who he kept hidden inside. “I’m very sorry about your brother, Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft tried and failed to give her one of those smiles again. “What you really want is to confirm the body is actually Jim’s and that he hasn’t managed to fake his death, am I right?”

“I need to know.”

“Now that, Mr. Holmes, I can do.” She motioned for him to follow her into the other room. Molly tugged the sheet down, exposing Jim’s upper body and head. The wound from the gunshot was very visible. Being as Mycroft probably operated the same way Sherlock did, Molly stayed silent, allowing him to observe everything without comment.

Mycroft stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word. Then he sighed. “Thank you, Ms. Hooper. I shall take my leave now.”

He’d almost reached the door when Molly cleared her throat. “Mr. Holmes, your brother could be a bit of a jerk, but he was a good man.”

He turned just enough so she could see his face. The smile on it actually looked real, even if it was bittersweet. “Yes, he was.”


End file.
